Conventional umbrella cover(s) in present use provide an aesthetic flexible sheath for foldable umbrella(s) within which an umbrella is conveniently stored during dry conditions prior to a rainfall. However, immediately following a rainfall a foldable umbrella cannot be easily reinserted into the cover. For this reason most foldable umbrella covers are generally put aside until the umbrella has dried. This inevitably results in misplacing or losing the cover altogether. A conventional umbrella cover is also unable to absorb water from the umbrella after a rainfall which is another reason a user will generally wait until the wet umbrella has dried off before attempting to reinsert the umbrella.
Although other umbrella cover designs have been proposed to alleviate the problem of not knowing where to place a wet soaked foldable umbrella following use none have received commercial acceptance. Umbrella cover designs which do not offer the simplicity and aesthetics of the inexpensive flexible sheath have failed to receive acceptance in the marketplace. Similarly, the use of two separate covers one for storing the umbrella during dry conditions and another as a temporary holder for a wet umbrella has not received acceptance. The general public is desirous of an umbrella cover which is aesthetic and convenient to use not only for storing and transporting an umbrella when dry but also for reinserting the umbrella when wet, i.e., to provide a place for the umbrella following use.